


Blinded

by Fallingfeather_ntr



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Forehead Kisses, Slow Burn, Whump, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingfeather_ntr/pseuds/Fallingfeather_ntr
Summary: When doing an experiment accidents are bound to happen.-Ellegaard has managed to accidentally blind herself for an entire week. Watch as the other order members attempt to help her.(Magnugaard is endgame)
Relationships: Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer/Magnus the Rogue
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Blinded

"Ellegaard. How many fingers am I holding up?" She could hear his voice but she couldn't see anything. She heard shuffling from the others but that was it. The scents where murdering her nose in Ivors laboratory. ".. I'm not sure. I can't see anything!" she exclaimed and waved her arms.

Ivor sighed and watched as Soren waved his hand infront of her. Ellegaards hands went over the bed she was sitting on and moved her legs over the bed. " I'm done already with it. It's like sleeping constantly! " She attempted to flip herself on the ground but there suddenly where arms to catch her. " That's not a wise idea my friend." and that just made her more angry. " I'm not some helpless duck!" and pushed Gabriel's hand off immediately.

Magnus sighed and stood next to her from where she stood in the middle of the room. " Look Ellie just let us help. We don't want you injuring herself more!" even he seemed to be worried which honestly just made Ellegaard worry who tried to grab something steady. " Just leave me for a moment. Please.." 

Everyone except Ellegaard looked at each other as if waiting for somebody to react. Gabriel was the first to do something. " Alright then. If you need a moment alone that's alright just... Let us know if you need anything alright?" his hand stayed by his side and he watched as Ellegaard nodded. Soren followed after Gabriel leaving the room. Ivor looked at the two left over and just walked off.

Only Magnus and Ellegaard stayed in the room. "I know you are still here Magnus. I only heard three different footsteps so there's one person left." her voice was clear and direct being annoyed that she couldn't be left alone and had to be fused over like a little animal. 

Magnus let out a chuckle. " Yeah it's me Ellie. Someone had to stay here and make sure you didn't injure yourself more. " his eyes rolled at the last sentence. " Besides, you can't see a single thing let alone go up the stairs or something and I know for a fact it smells disgusting in here, or well atleast in your eyes. "

Damn you. Ellegaard thought as she moved to grab something or move along the wall carefully." You are surprisingly smarter than you look Magnus. " her voice was again quite direct leaving Magnus to try and figure out a comeback." Yeah. Just because I am not as smart as the Queen of nerds doesn't mean I can't think ya know?" and he watched as Ellegaard moved along the wall too him.

" Well I guess there's something in that empty skull of yours." Her voice retored as she stumbled over a book Ivor had randomly placed around. Magnus his body immediately responded as she shook around trying to regain balance. His hands shot to her shoulders leaving her too 'yelp'.  
" Come on doll. We wouldn't want you falling now would we?" he teased as she regained her step.

" Just guide me back up would you?" she spat out clearly getting annoyed which only humored Magnus more. " Yeah yeah whatever." He took her hand and guided her too the door. He opened it with the other hand and slowly went up the stairs one step at a time."Take it slow. You're approaching the stairs do you still remeber how to walk up or do I have to carry you?"

That quickly got answered by a swift kick to the shin which left him rubbing his shin. " For your information I do remeber how to go up the stairs Magnus! " she didn't sound too happy as she demonstrated her stair walking skills which honestly reminded Magnus of walking down stairs in the middle of the night. It took a very long time until they reached the top.

" Where too now? " He asked as Ellegaard moved around with her foot over the floor making sure she woudnt stumble over anything. " Just.. You know what? Could you help me to my room? I don't feel like doing anything.." her voice trailed down a bit.

Magnus wasn't completely heartless and he smiled sweetly. " Sure Ellie. Let's go!"

It didn't take too long and after a few mishaps mostly consisting of Ellegaard bumping into doors and corners they reached her room. Never haven been in there before Magnus was a bit hesitant to say the least. "Do I just leave you too your own devices or..?" he questioned while shooting her a look. His hands where already on the door handle.

"Just show me or well guide me too my bed and it will be good.." She suddenly sounded way more tired than he remeberd. Quickly opening the door he guided Ellegaard in.

The lights where off and luckily her bed was in the corner directly which left Magnus feeling relieved. That ment if she needed help or anything she could simply ask for it and not accidentally tripped or anything.

Not that he cared or whatever..

"Goodnight Magnus. And thank you." Her voice suddenly called out leaving him a bit surprised.. And dissapointed?

"Goodnight Ellie. Try not to fall off." he joked which made her sigh. He turned around and closed the door behind him. After hearing a small 'squeek' of her bedframe and rustling of blankets he finally walked away.

This was going to be interesting.


End file.
